Republic of Ilia
The Republic of Ilia is a maritime power built on trade. The area has been inhabited since humans first sailed to Aranor. Government The Republic is run by an elected council of eight, members of the council are called overseers with two observers called defenders who oversee the armed forces and law enforcement. All villages and hamlets belong to a certain town which then elects a governor who manage issues that relate directly to the town and can veto decisions made by the overseers on a local level. This ensures that the council of eight will remain fair. Council members O''verseers'' Court speaker Regus Councillor Bruce Rutland Defenders Lord-sheriff John Hughes Law enforcement The Greycoats act as law enforcement and are under authority of the Lord-sheriff who commands sheriffs on the regional and local level. Geography Locations Ilia (Capital) Aedris Trepin Portum Flora and fauna Ilia has a wide diversity that is due in large part to the geographical position of the Ilian peninsula between the two oceans potatoes, legumes, strawberries, apples, wheat and barley. Economy Exports Cereal grain and tin are Ilia's traditional agricultural export. The Republic of Ilia has a significant shipbuilding and maintenance industry as well as shipping goods a round the world. Imports History Founding of Ilia Founded after the first humans sailed across the sea from the southern continent of Urenos. Imperial era lasting 342 years Leontini trade wars The Leontini trade wars were a series of three wars fought between Ilia and Kategar. Dark age Raise of of the republic After the death of emperor Leon the sixth, the empire was split in to two separate kingdoms each ruled by one of his two sons. three generations later king Alonso abdicated forming the republic. Culture the people of lila is considered clever and industrious, as well as educated and well-spoken. Placing faith in hard work, education, and discipline, they are known for their strong sense of law and government.as well as also making for shrewd diplomats and traders. In general, Ilians prefer free trade and diplomacy over most other things. National emblem The national emblem of the republic is a trident with the colours blue and white (representing the sea and sea foam respectively) and grey (for the tin mines). Music Festivals and holidays A few notable holidays and festivals are customary in Ilia such as the Harvest Carnival. Military Army Ilian army contains of only two regiments, the [[1st musketeer regiment|1st balistarii regiment]] who act as mainly border guards and the 3rd "lucius" halbard regiment who act as ceremonial honour guards. When in war time they mainly hire sell-swords Navy The Ilian Navy is the 2nd largest naval fleet in the world, numbering 61 warships. Ilia is also known to hire sellsails and privateers to protect trade routes in times of war the 2nd "''Marius" ''marine regiment is a regiment within the lilan Navy responsible for conducting amphibious warfare by utilizing naval platforms and resources. And are also in charge of providing protection for naval vessels and key Ilian naval bases on land.Category:Human Realms Category:Republic of Ilia Category:Territorial Regions